Phan Or Are We Being Decieved?
by JustAnotherStupidPhanGirl
Summary: Is Phan actually true? Is Phil and Dan just playing a mean little trick on all us PhanGirls? Fluffity fluff, Fluff, stuff.
1. Starting out

***A/N: THIS IS 5 MONTHS FROM WHERE DAN AND PHIL ARE AT IN THEIR RELATIONSHIP NOW.***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 Months Later...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Phil's POV: **I pull Dan's slight frame closer and closer to me. Dan giggled, and wiggled his soft hips underneath my hands. I eagerly pressed my lips over his, hungrily nibbling at his lower lip. He tasted like chocolate. I inhaled his sweet fragrance, not wanting to let go of him. _Him_. The man I love more than anything. Dan's hands creep up my neck, slowly drawing circles on the soft skin. My scalp tightened under his touch. My whole body was covered in goosebumps. _You have to tell him...What could go wrong? _I felt my brain click as I remembered why I wanted Dan out here this late, alone, with me, in the first place. I looked up into the immaculate sea of stars. Dan's head was sitting on my shoulder as I fiddled with the token in my pocket. "Phil," Dan's soft voice echoed in my ears. "Why are you so nervous? What's the problem?" I lift the small velvet covered box out of my pocket, and hold it out. The silver reflects off the moon's light.

**Dan's POV: **My knees start to weaken, and my whole body feels like it's made out of jell-o. I can barely see the expression on Phil's face, but I can tell it's real. I attempted to stifle the choked noises coming from the back of my throat. "Will you, Daniel James Howell, The one and only love of my entire life," Phil holds the box out towards me. "Will you do me... the honor..." He sniffs like he's holding back tears. "Will you marry me?" My vision suddenly blurred with the stream of ongoing tears of joy. I felt like my voice box was gone. Disappeared. I swiftly took his face... and kissed him. I whispered the one word that had changed my life forever. "Y-Yes." After I said it once, the words spilled out. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Phil hugged me, wrapping his arms around my hips. "I love you, baby." His voice bounced around my head, numbing my flesh. My voice went an octave higher than normal, but it was worth the voice crack. "I love you more, Philly."


	2. Babe, I love you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 Years Later...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**3rd Person POV: **This day, was one of the many days that Phil was eager to rush home from work. It was no ordinary day in the Lester household. It was the day that nobody else in the world celebrated. It was the day, that Phil and Dan had both shared, 5 years ago as one of the happiest days of their lives. _Marriage. _Phil thought, smiling at the car in front of his. _What a beautiful thing. _Phil didn't even try to park his car in the parking spot right. He rushed up the stairs and flung open the door to his flat. "Dan? Are you home?" Phil's husband ran out of the "Gaming/Filming Room", and quickly kissed Phil's cheek. "Sorry, I was filming. I got kind of distracted, but I remembered to take the ring off so there's no FanGirls, y'know..._Phan-Girling._" Phil squeezed Dan tighter than he already was. "Aw, Daaaan." Dan bit his lip. "Oh, and there's something I need to tell you. It can't really wait too much longer..." Both men had the same expression on each of their faces. _What? _

Phil broke the ongoing silence. "What?"

Dan looked down at the ground. "I don't know if we're ready quite yet..."

"Tell me, Dan. I don't really get what you mean by 'If we're ready quite yet.' I love you and care about you. I think I deserve to know."

"I love you too, it's just...ok, are you sure you're aren't going to freak out?"

"I'm sure, I'm sure."

Dan inhaled loudly. "Ok, this may seem weird..."

"Uh-huh"

"...and slightly _off._"

"Yup. Got it."

The words slipped out of Dan's mouth like it was one word. "I'masconfusedasyou,butI'mpregnant. pleasedon'tfreakoutplease,Phil."

Phil stared into the immaculate brown tunnel in his husband's eyes. "...Oi..."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drop that on you so soon." Dan ran his hands through his hair, worriedly.

"No, no. I mean how long did you wait?"

"About 4 months...maybe..."

Phil rubbed his forehead. "Dan, you have to tell me these things! If you hadn't-"

"I know, I know. I-"

"Well if you knew, would you have at least told me sooner?! So I'm-"

"Phil."

"TELL ME THESE THINGS! YOU NEED TO TELL ME!"

"_Phil._"

"YOU TOLD ME ON THE DAY, OF ALL DAYS, OF OUR FIFTH YEAR ANNIVERSARY?!"

"PHIL."

"WHAT?!"

"You would have acted like this anyways, even if it wasn't our anniversary. I knew I should have gotten abortion when I first found out. Good god, I feel stupid."

Phil began to question why he yelled in the first place. _I've always wanted to be a parent, but...men have died giving birth before. It doesn't seem right! I need Dan alive, no matter what. _Dan sighed and sauntered off into their shared room. "If you need me, just call. Ok, Dan?" Phil said, stopping and pulling Dan into an embrace. "I love you, even with a baby."


	3. Little James

_Flash. _December 24, 2019. _Flash. _The flash on the screen of Phil's watch beams in the darkness.

_10:55pm._

Dan still hasn't came out of the delivery room yet. Even after many shouts, screams, and wails Phil can't see Dan.

_11:05pm._

The word nervous is underestimating. Frightened is more like it.

_11:14pm_

Phil tries to get into the small, cramped room that held his husband, but he's immediately pushed out, like he's the odd one out.

_11:23pm_

Still no sign of the doctors telling him "Dan's alright. Come in now." But,Phil needed to know.

_11:28pm_

A loud scream comes out of the one room beside him. Force. Brute force, sends him tumbling out of the room again. Unable to see his lover.

_11:38pm_

Muffled voices of the doctors are no help at all. "Stitches...Baby...Blood donor..."

_11:45pm_

Phil's head spins. The whole room is a blur. _Dan..._

_11:50pm_

_I need to know if he's ok. I need to know...  
_

_11:53pm_

Tears flow freely from Phil's eyes. Stars circle the room, and Phil feels like the whole world, is tipping.

_11:59pm_

Silence. Ongoing silence. Not even a heartbeat is heard. More intense silence.

_12:00am_

Sighs of relief escape both Phil and Dan's mouths. A baby cries and is gently rocked back to sleep by one of the doctors. "Mr. Lester? Dan's alright. Everything went beautifully, as planned." Phil couldn't contain his sanity for much longer after that. He was ushered into the room. "Dan!" Was his only response that he had in his throat. Dan weakly grasped Phil's hand when he sat beside him. "Hey love. I had fun being in here...not really." Phil laughed, lightly. "Well. It's over now, right?" Dan nodded. "Yep. Now we're a family of three!" A doctor, not much older than 35, tapped on Phil's shoulder. "Gentlemen, you two, are some lucky parents. Your baby-" Dan interrupted her. "Boy or girl!" he asked, excitedly. She coughed, slightly "Boy. Anyway, he's doing fine. We weighed him, and he's a good, healthy weight. 4.46lbs. He's adorable, too." Dan smiled. "I wanna see him!" The doctor smiled, and brought the boy over. Phil was the first to hold him, of course, with Dan's request. His eyes hadn't fully opened yet, so he kept them closed. "James." Phil said, attempting to wipe up all of the blood off his new son's little, fragile head. "What?" Dan asked. "That's what I want to name him. I've always wanted to name my son, James. Then, when I found out it was your middle name, it kinda stuck that way." Phil was still staring at a son, his son, with awe. Dan smiled. "Well. It's settled. His name is James Michael Lester. It's beautiful. I loved him, even before he was born." Phil smiled. "Perfectly, an imperfect family."


	4. Future is Bright

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_6_****_ Years Later..._**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Daddy!" James said, running up to Phil. James wrapped his little arms around Phil's legs. "Aw, how was your day at school, noodle?" He said, stroking the little boy's hair. James began to talk really fast, without time for air. "Well, it was really fun! There was this one kid that I met, his name I think, was Marco, He has two daddies as well! Or, at least, that's what he told me. Maybe he was lying. I can't really tell. Anyway-" Phil chuckled. "Are you gonna repeat this to Papa? He might want to know." James nodded. "Can I call him on your...uh...what was it called?" James was drawing a blank, and when he did, Phil laughed again. "It's called a phone, James." James smiled, showing off his large dimple on his left cheek. "Yea. That." _He looks identical to Dan when he smiles. __Minus the fact that he has blue eyes. _Phil thought, smiling in admiration.

As soon as Phil parked in the parking spot, he saw Dan walking towards them. "Hi, love." Dan said, kissing Phil lightly on the lips. James playfully gagged. "Gross! Ew! Stop!" Dan smiled at his obviously grossed-out son with glee. "Aw, you won't be so bothered by it when your older, Jam. Just appreciate that Daddy and I love each other." James gagged again. "Ewww! Not me! I'm gonna live with you guys forever!" Dan put his head on Phil's shoulder. "I wish."

"Is dinner ready yet, Papa?" James whined, his head leaning back off the top of the couch. Dan continued to stir the pot of soup. "Not quite, little noodle." James whined again. "I'm starving though, Papa!" Dan rolled his eyes and continued cooking. Phil walked up behind Dan, and wrapped his arms around his waist. "He's like me, when I was little. So cute." Dan pressed his back closer to Phil's front. "Oi, not too steamy, James is right in the other room." Dan said, not trying to push Phil away. Holding him closer, even. "Fine." Phil said, looking at the identical silver bands on both of their third fingers as they glimmered in the light. "Wow. everything that I wanted to happen to me..._happened. _I have the love of my life to cuddle at night, you have successfully given birth to a beautiful baby boy, we actually did a good job raising the little monster." He stuck his tongue out of his mouth playfully. Dan rolled his eyes. "Your _so _cheesy, Philly.-Ow! stop! you're in my way, you little-" Phil stopped Dan from saying anything more with a kiss on his lips. "I love you, babe." Phil said, nuzzling closer to Dan. "I love you MORE, Philly...To be continued tonight?" Dan said, biting his lip. Phil nodded. "More than yes."

***A/N: Thanks for reading! I know, that it wasn't a AMAZING ending. But, I tried.***


End file.
